somewhere in between
by evilbeckles
Summary: when Emma takes on a student from the university for a work placement then children of McKinley high finally have someone to relate to and talk to. will eventually be a Kurt/Dave story with a lot of other couples thrown in there.
1. Chapter 1

My first glee fanfiction. A student from ohio state university starts to help out Emma and some of the other teachers for her final year of her psychology degree. Having a younger person to talk to about there problems helps some of the students open up. Eventually going to be a Kurt/Dave fan fic.

Sophie removed her helmet from her head and de mounted her motorbike. As she stared up at William McKinley high school she felt her chest grow tight and her breathing become more erratic. Memories of being thrown into lockers and shoved in stairwells flooded her memory.

She took a deep breath and said confidently "I am not the same person I was five years ago, I am a confident, intelligent and beautiful woman. Its only a year and when I've finished I will have a degree" she swept her fingers trough her long brown hair and confidently walked up the steps and into the school she had once dreaded coming to.

Walking trough the halls she smiled. It was different now, devoid of students so early in the morning. It was smaller than she remembered and it didn't smell quite so bad.

Reaching her destination she knocked on the glass door and entered as the pretty red haired woman beckoned her in.

"Miss Pillsbury? My names Sophie Johnson. I'm the student from Ohio state university who will be helping you out this year" her voice, several octaves higher than it usually was made it very clear that she was anxious. Standing in the doorway for a moment Sophie reflected on what she was wearing. Black skinny jeans tucked into heeled dr marten biker boots. A black fitted v-neck sweater that clung to her curves. Probably not the best outfit for the first day of her work placement.

"Oh yes Sophie! I've been looking forward to meeting you. Sit down" Emma's smile put her at ease. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. "So from our email's I gather your doing your thesis on the pressure's felt by gay teens in high school. I have a student I will be introducing you to who I think will be more than happy to help you with the research for your piece."

"Thank you that would be fantastic. Umm… I was wondering what other things I would be doing for my placement. I mean I know there are going to be reviews every month and I have an exam at the end of the year but my teachers where a bit murky on what I would be used for."

"Well I have put a lot of thought into that and I have decided that for the most part in the first few weeks you will just be shadowing me. If you strike up any bonds with students that would like you to guide them you are more than welcome to help them. As long as you let me know and it's in an official situation. You will also be helping out other teachers with their paper work and helping with the extra curricular activities. I thought it would be nice for you to help with our schools glee club. I remember you mentioning drama therapy as one of your interest's for a future career" Emma finished a little out of breath. Instantly Sophie felt more relaxed. Knowing the guidance councillor was just as nervous and had put as much effort into this as her made her feel much better.

Sophie's first morning at William McKinley high school had been a hectic one. Filling in all the paper work needed for her to start her placement. Being introduced to the teachers she would be helping. It was decided she would be helping with the extra curricular activities and that she should stay with a set few teachers to help them. Her interests in the arts and sports had meant she was placed with the Spanish teacher Will Schuster, the cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester and the football coach Shannon Beiste.

Her meeting with Sue Sylvester was first.

"Miss Sylvester?" she asked as she walked into a large office. The first thing she noticed was all the trophies on the walls. How did they shine that way? They must have been polished daily.

" I see your admiring my trophy collection. Fantastic aren't they. Constant reminders to me of how amazing I am. You must be the new help. Im sue, but you can call me Miss Sylvester. I took the liberty of putting together all of my paper work for you to fill in. I haven't done any in a long time so it may take you several hours to sort it all out. Have fun." Sue dumped a large box of papers on her desk then went back to writing in her book. She looked up at Sophie's confused face. "Don't let the door hit you in the keester on your way out"

Sophie grabbed the box and exited Sue's office completely confused.

Her second meeting went slightly better with Miss Beiste giving her information on the football, hockey and wresting teams (im guessing she's also in charge of those) setting out times for her to be introduced to the teams and giving her copies of the paper work she had to do to sustain the programs.

Her last meeting of the day was Will Schuster. As she entered the choir room she saw him sitting at a desk sorting what looked like sheet music into piles.

"Mr Schuster?" she asked putting the box of papers down on a chair and moving towards him slowly.

"Ahh Sophie right?" he asked with a wide smile. She nodded returning the smile. "youll be helping me with glee this year then? Its nice to see some of our graduates come back. I wasn't here when you were but some of the teachers have told me you were a good student." He motioned for her to sit.

"so what do you want to gain from helping glee club? Emma has already told me about you working with kurt on your thesis."

"to be honest Mr Shuster…"

"call me will"

Sophie smiled. "well to be honest Will im not sure. I want to teach at some point and im majoring in psychology. My true love has always been for the arts so helping you will hopefully be fun and exciting"

"that's exactly what I hope it is for you. My kids are fantastic a really good group. Rehersals are every Tuesday and Thursday after classes have finished if that's ok. I was thinking you could just sit in on the first few and then we can chat about how involved you want to become on the creative side."

Sophie smiled. It sounded to her like Mr Shuester was going to be her favourite teacher to shadow this year.


	2. The Jock's

I see a few people have favourite this; don't be shy about leaving reviews. Good or creative criticisms are always welcomed.

Chapter 2 meetings

Sophie smiled as she walked the halls the afternoon day. Her first day had been confusing and stressful but exciting at the same time. Today she had spent the morning sitting in Emma's office doing Sue's paper work as Emma counselled students. Sophie liked her laid back approach. Her stomach bubbled with excitement as the day wore on. This afternoon she would be meeting the students from the sports teams and the glee club.

First thing was first she rounded the corner and opened the door to Sue's empty office. She placed the box of finished paperwork on Sue's desk and left.

Her first stop was the sports hall Shannon had gathered the sports teams together so that she could meet them. As she walked in she saw the coach stood in the centre of the hall facing what seemed like row's and row's of young men in red jacket's.

"Umm hi…" she said as confidently as she could. They could smell her fear she knew it. A loud wolf whistle came from the front row as a well built boy with a Mohawk made a rude gesture with his hand. The rest of the boy's laughed.

"SHUT UP PUCKERMAN OR ILL GET YOU RUNNING LAPS!" screamed coach Beiste. "This is Sophie she's doing a placement here with the guidance councillor for her last year of university. She will be helping out with practices and she will be here for you to talk to if you have any problems" Shannon gestured to her to take over.

"Yeah so hi, im Sophie. I'm here to help out if you have any problems that you want to talk about but don't feel like going to the guidance councillor. I'm a bit younger than the teachers so I can probably give you more of a fresh perspective on what's going on. I'm a pretty honest person so I wont moddy coddle you." She took a step forward more confidant she had their attention. "For my thesis i am going to be writing about homosexuality in teenagers and the effect it has on there time at school and how it effects them in later life"

A few of the guys started to laugh and make snide comments to each other. In particular Sophie noticed a large blonde boy and a dark skinned boy of a similar build. "Do you mind sharing what you have to say with the rest of us?" she said staring pointedly at them. "What are your names?"

"My names Azizmo and yeah ill tell you what I was saying. Anyone coming in here trying to teach us about that gay shit sure as hell can stay away from me" some of the boys around him echoed his sentiment. The large blonde boy was laughing along with him.

"Azizmo what?" she asked.

"None of your damn business woman" he said standing up and moving his way along the row to the stairs. Sophie made a mental note for her thesis _homophobe check, sexist check. _

"You know study's have shown that homophobia is used as a way of covering for your own confused feeling's," she stated as Azizmo and his blonde counterpart neared her on there way out.

Azizmos face showed nothing but disgust. The thing that interested Sophie was his friend. Was that fear? Had she touched a nerve? She made a mental note to find out who that boy was and a bit about his background.

"Oh hell no woman! I aint no queer. If you want to talk to a fudge packer go talk to that fairy Hummel. O'l lady face knows all about being a fag and dealing with the consequences" The jock sent her a mean look and stormed out shouting things about not needing guidance from a fairy lover.

Again Sophie's attention went to the friend. At the mention of the abuse given to this boy Hummel the blonds' body language had changed dramatically towards his friend. His fist's clenched, his shoulders squared and his eye's became dark and angry. But his mouth laughed along with the joke and he followed Azizmo out.

Yes Sophie would definitely be paying attention to that boy. There was something going on underneath that bravado. A perfect case study.

Please review and let me know if you like where this story is going.


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided that this story is set just before Never been kissed.

Thank you all for reading. Its good to know that it's not being ignored (like my dissertation is)

Meeting the Jocks of McKinley high was something Sophie wasn't going to forget for a while. They had mostly asked her inappropriate questions such as her bra size and if she was single. She spent a good portion of her time letting them know that although helping Gay teens was something she was passionate about she was indeed straight and could also give advice on same sex relationships and feelings as well.

On her way to glee club to meet Will's kids she saw the blonde boy again. Taking it as a sign she followed him, intending to ask him if he was ok. Before she got the chance she witnessed something that made her heart ache. The tall blonde boy was stood just around the corner watching a small brunette boy who seemed to be wearing girl's boots and skinny jeans spray his hair with hair spray in his locker mirror. Sophie hung back mesmerised by the scene. As soon as the boy had finished his hair and put the can away Blondie (the name she had given him) stormed around the corner and slammed the smaller boy into his locker.

Rushing forwards in shock she picked up the smaller boy from the floor fussing over him and making sure he wasn't hurt. "I can't believe he just did that, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said the smaller boy in a feminine voice. "You get use to it after the first hundred times" he straightened his shirt and bowtie. "My names Kurt by the way" he extended his hand towards hers.

"OH! Hi im Sophie. Emma said that she was going to introduce us so that you could help me with my thesis." It made sense that this would be Kurt. She had not seen anyone else that was as flamboyantly dressed as him in the two days she had been there. "Are you going to glee club? I was going there to meet the students ill walk with you we can talk if you like"

Kurt nodded. On there way to glee club they talked about the fact that Kurt was the only openly gay student in the school and how it made him feel. As they reached the choir room Sophie made plans to meet with Kurt and talk about his experiences the next day.

"Ok guys this is Sophie, she's going to be helping out with glee this year. Its going towards her degree so technically she's a student but I want you to treat her with the respect you would treat a teacher. She is learning to become a guidance councillor and is specialising in Gay teens." As he spoke Will handed the miss-matched group of kids sheets of paper.

"Are you ok just watching for today or would you like to say something?" he asked as she took a seat.

"Oh I'm ok just watching but thanks" taking out her notepad she started to watch the children.

"Ok guys from the top" music started with a sudden burst and the teenagers all got to their feet singing and dancing.

An hour and a half later Sophie was completely blown away by the talent in the room. The brunette girl who seemed to be particularly pushy had a fantastic voice when singing. Although the illusion was shattered when she actually spoke.

"Ok everyone I want at least two ideas of everyone by Thursdays rehearsal, sectionals are coming up and we need to be on the ball" Will was just about to dismiss the students when Sophie raised her hand. " Umm yes Sophie was there something you wanted to add?"

"Yes is you don't mind" he motioned her forward and took a seat next to the piano. "I have spent the last hour and a half watching you guys and I have to say i'm blown away your all incredibly talented. I only wish glee club was as good when I was here. Something else I noticed that wasn't quite so pleasant was the way you seem to treat certain members of your group. Santana is it?" she motioned to Santana who gave her full attention. "I noticed you and Mr. puckerman making numerous offensive gay jokes and references throughout the lesson. I was just wondering if you realised that you were doing it or that it's offensive?" Santana and Puck looked horrified that someone was pulling them up on what they had said. "And ill leave everyone else with a thought as well including you Mr. Shuster…why didn't any of you notice or mention it? In fact some of you laughed along with them. Anyway just something for you guys to think about" Sophie stood up, picked up her bag and left the room of shocked faces.

im really enjoying writing this fanfiction. I hope your enjoying reading it. Drop me a review and let me know if you are…or if your not.


	4. any time day or night

I'm really getting into this now (my poor uni work )

I have what I want the story to become properly set out in my head now.

Enjoy and please review.

"Hi, sit down." Sophie motioned Kurt into the chair opposite her. She had borrowed Mr. Shuster's office to talk to Kurt in as she found it strange that a guidance councillor would have glass walls. So everyone can see what's going on inside.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me? Miss Pillsbury just told me that you're writing you thesis on gay teens in high school." Kurt smoothed his cardigan down over his crossed knees and smiled patiently.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions about when you came out, the general feel you got from your friends, any bullying you have experienced, you know that kind of thing. I mean I noticed yesterday in Glee club that they don't seem to notice what your going trough." Sophie took her Dictaphone out of her bag and pressed record. "you don't mind do you?" Kurt shook his head.

"That was awesome by the way. I've wanted to say something for a long time but there my friends and I don't know how to put it across without pushing them away. It was good for someone else to point it out. Thank you." He smiled.

"no problem. So have you experienced any other homophobia in school?" she knew the answer but she had to get it on tape from him.

"Yes, there are two Neanderthals on the hockey team who make it their mission to torment me daily. I'm use to it by now but the fact that my friends and everyone else just walks by as it's happening and say noting hurts." He looked downcast.

"do you have any openly gay friends in school or out?" she was surprised to see Kurt's face light up. The rest of there conversation they talked about his new love interest Blaine from another school. Kurt seemed happy and content to chat all day about him.

As the hour she had set aside to talk to him came to an end Sophie put her hand over Kurt's. "Thank you Kurt you have really helped me today. Here's my number. If you need to talk to me night or day just give me a call." She handed him a piece of paper but she knew he had no need for it. This Blaine kid seemed to have the monopoly on helping Kurt come to terms with himself.

That lunchtime Sophie walked from the cafeteria towards the staff room when she was violently shoved to one side. "YOU!" she heard as Sue Sylvester pulled her to one side. "Apparently there wasn't enough money for your placement in the budget. They have cut my cheerio's budget in half. IN HALF! Just so you can get your stupid little work experience."

"The university is paying half the price. It's normal for the school to pay half. They usually have money put aside for it." Sophie knew she shouldn't be scared but the taller, older woman was very intimidating.

"I will not stop until you have been wiped from the face of this school and my budget is back where it belongs. You can ask that curly haired backstreet boy about what happens to people who mess with my budget." Sue stormed off in the other direction.

Slightly dazed Sophie carried on her way to the teachers lounge thinking about what could happen if sue was serious.

She was snapped out of her daze by Blondie walking past her alone. _This is my chance _she thought. Following the Jock she cornered him just outside an empty classroom.

"excuse me!" she said stepping in front of him. "Hi im Sophie. You might remember me from yesterday?" the boy looked annoyed and a little sad. "Can I talk to you in here for a moment?"

"Spose" he grunted as he followed her in to the classroom.

"What's your name?" she asked. Calling him Blondie to his face seemed a bit cruel.

"Dave. what do you want? Am I in trouble for pushing that fag?" His arms hung loose by his sides but his shoulders where stiff and his expression was that of annoyance.

"One of the subjects I studied in my first and second years was reading body language and yesterday I could tell you weren't happy with the way you and your friend were acting. You don't have to act that way if you don't want to. Im just letting you know that if you need someone to talk to im here. It's my job to listen and im a bit more in touch with my younger side that Miss Pillsbury." She handed him her number. "If you need to talk, day or night you give me a call ok?"

"Im not gay!" he said a little to loudly. "why would I need your help?"

"As I mentioned after you left. Im not just here to help gay teens im here to help everyone."

"why me?" he asked pocketing the paper she had given him.

"You have sad eyes. You seem like the kind of person who could use a chat. Don't worry your not the only person ive approached." She added this so he didn't think she was targeting him alone. He struggled his shoulders and left grunting as he shut the door behind him.

The next day Sophie was walking to Emma's office to hand in some paper work when she saw Dave storming past her his face flushed, his eyes red. He was shoving students out of the way as he made a beeline for the nearest exit.

"Dave?" she shouted. But it was to late he had kicked open the door and was on his way out. Sophie started to follow him when she caught sight of Kurt. He was pale and had a look of pure terror on his face. He ran past her in the opposite direction to Dave.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _She thought.

2am

Sophie's phone vibrated on the nightstand on the right hand side of her bed.

"Who the hell is phoning you at this time of night?" asked her disgruntled boyfriend passing her the mobile phone. She didn't recognise the number but she picked it up anyway.

"hello?" she asked her voice croaky from sleep.

"umm…hi." came a cracked voice from the other end. Whoever it was was clearly upset. A long sniff came from the other end of the phone. "uhh you told me to call you if I ever needed anyone to talk to…" the voice was deep definitely not Kurt.

"Dave?" she asked.

"Yeah. Umm… im really confused and I can't think of anyone else that I could talk to." His voice broke and a sob escaped. "Im sorry if I woke you. I can go if you like"

"No, no don't be silly. I told you to call me if you needed me" Sophie got out of bed and went into her living room. Shoving her housemate's things to the floor she sat on the sofa. "What's wrong. You sound like your crying"

"I think there's something wrong with me… im not normal" the pain in his voice created a lump in the back of Sophie's thought.

"Wrong with you? Like what?"

"I have dreams…about boys…well a boy. They're not normal. I hate them. Then today we were arguing and…." He broke off. Soft sobs could be herd from the other end of the phone. His voice was softer when he continued. "I kissed him, he shoved me away… I don't blame him… I don't know what's happening to me."

Silent tears rolled down Sophie's cheeks as she listened to the large jock spill his hear to her about his confusion and his fear of what he was. This was exactly what she had been looking for from him, for her thesis. But having it there on the other end of the phone spilling his heart and sole to her. Broke her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

A can of red bull in hand Sophie walked towards Emma's office. She had been up until four in the morning talking to Dave about his feeling for Kurt and his family. Dave came from a fiercely religious family of Catholics. They had sent his cousin Danny to a correctional facility for confused teens when Dave was thirteen.

When Dave was fifteen and he started to have strange dreams about Kurt Hummel and his androgynous ways and that was the only thing that he had to go by. That thinking of men in that way was wrong and had to be corrected. He blamed Kurt for the feelings he was having and hated himself for the torment he was inflicting on the other boy.

Sophie didn't understand how one boy could feel so conflicted. Coming from an excepting background herself she also couldn't understand parents being so cruel to there child raising him to think that being gay was wrong.

Once she had got into bed the thought of what he must have been going trough made her head spin and made sleep impossible. She got out of bed early, showered and went to school. She ended up sitting in Emma's office an hour before anyone else arrived. Staring at the wall and thinking.

From what Dave had described he has sexually attacked Kurt. But the confused feelings he had made her feel pity for him as apposed to feeling anger. How must Kurt be feeling? Devastated she guessed. He has chatted to her in depth about how he had hoped Blaine would be his first kiss. To have it stolen by his tormentor must be heart breaking.

She was torn between wanting to hug Dave and wanting to slap him. She would have to find Kurt today. But then again how would she tell him she knew without breaking Dave's confidence? She could tell today was going to be a very difficult day.

"You wanted to see me?" Kurt walking into the empty English classroom Sophie had managed to get and sat down opposite her.

"Yes, yesterday I noticed you looking rather upset and I wanted to know if you were ok?" this was the easiest way for her to coax what happened from him.

"I'm fine honestly. Just another dumb jock. I was having a bad day" _damn he doesn't want to open up. _

"As long as your ok. You know you can always talk to me. I know im new but im going to be here all year and you can trust me"

"I know I can. Thank you. I'm honestly fine. Nothing I can't handle. I have to go Blaine is meeting me at the entrance at one." Kurt got up from his seat straightened his blazer and left.

Sophie had a bad feeling about Kurt getting Blaine involved. The older boy was a good role model but they were both young and she hoped they didn't do anything stupid.

An hour later Sophie got a text from Dave. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure I'm in room 109"

A few minutes later Dave stormed trough he door slammed it behind him and slid down the other side. His hands were shaking as he pressed them to his head covering his face.

Sophie stood and walked towards him. She stopped and sat on the desk closest to him. "Dave?" she asked quietly. "What happened?" she spoke softly trying not to spook him…to late.

Dave sprung from the ground and smashed his fist against the wall. "Arggghhh, SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed cradling his injured hand. Sophie moved back. Scared by the size and power of the boy.

"Dave, calm down. Sit down here. Tell me what happened." The boy turned to her tears rolling freely down his face. Her heart pulled downwards in her chest. She knew that look. She had seen it so many times. Heartbreak, complete and utter hopelessness. "Dave please."

"They cornered me on the stairs. Told me I wasn't alone, in front of everyone. They tried to out me." His fist was bleeding and his entire body shook with anger.

_Oh Kurt how could you be so foolish? _That is what he had meant by dealing with it. What Dave had done to Kurt was horrible but outing a sixteen year old when he has no support system but I woman who isn't even qualified yet and barely knows him. That's a truly terrible thing to do. Its not like it isn't obvious from his friends that he would be completely outcast from all his peers by this.

"They?" she knew who but she felt he needed to say it. Get it off his chest properly.

"Kurt and his boyfri…."sobs choked him. He started to cry so hard he couldn't breathe. "He has a boy friend… he isn't fat or sweaty or ugly. I was stupid… I thought I could actually have a chance…but…I… I…can't do this…it's to hard. I hate being gay, why cant I just be normal"

Sophie could feel the tears rolling down her face as she watched the boy break down. She stepped forwards and pulled him into an embrace. After a couple of minutes he calmed down. She moved and sat next to him on the desk.

"I have talked to Kurt in the last few days and I am pretty sure that Blaine isn't his boyfriend. I think he is more like a mentor to him. Someone for him to look up to. You obviously have very deep feeling for him. I think we need to deal with these feelings you need to talk about them, let them out at last."

"I love him…he is all I think about every day and it drives me insane. He is beautiful and intelligent and everything I will never be. He could never love me. Not after the way I have treated him" He used the sleeve of his red jacket to wipe away his tears.

"Don't put yourself down. You have treated him wrong but your sixteen there's a lot of time ahead of you to redeem yourself. You're not fat or ugly. Actually in the clubs I use to go to with my gay friends they use to call guys like you Bears or cubs. You do have a place and if you want to get Kurt to like you your going to have to change be nicer to him"

They sat and talked about how he could improve the way he acted without coming out to his friends until he was ready for another hour.

Sue watched as the young woman embraced the crying footballer. Her camera phone picking up there entire conversation.

"Gotcha" she said an evil grin spreading across her face.

Kurt and Blaine stood next to the window of room 109. They had been walking past when they had heard someone scream and punch a wall.

Blaine looked into Kurt's face. There was guilt there…and something else…happiness? Hope?

PLEASE REVIEW. There are a lot of people who have put this on alert but haven't reviewed. They make me happy and I have a 10 hour shift ahead of me tomorrow so I could do with something to make me smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the Reviews

Today in work I was thinking about the last scene between the two and I decided I was going to put a bit of a twist to my story. I'm very tired so I may take this down and re do it but for now here's my thoughts on the locker scene.

Dave's POV.

It was the next day and Dave has spent the night thinking about his conversation with Sophie. He was going to try and change, try and become Kurt's friend. Then maybe they could go from there. She had told him that Blaine wasn't Kurt's boyfriend. That gave him hope. Made him feel happy for the first time in months. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He has done so many horrible things to Kurt in the past but he was going to try.

After his last class he made it his mission to find Kurt, to apologise to him while Azizmo was out sick. Ask for his help and start to forge the friendship the way Sophie had advised him.

As he rounded to corner to Kurt's locker he saw him there wearing a yellow jacket and matching boots. Yellow looked good on him, it showed of his pale skin and eyes. Dave smiled as he started towards him. As he grew closer he noticed Kurt was staring at something. His heart sunk, it was a picture of Blaine inside his locker.

He reached Kurt and carried on walking. _That's it, its over. He is clearly in love with this Blaine guy. I mean why wouldn't he be? The guy is in shape, tanned, fashionable. _Dave looked down at his own clothes a checked shirt, jeans and his trademark red jacket. _I could never be that perfect. Like he said im fat and I sweat too much. I have no chance. _

_I don't want to be his friend if that's all I will ever be. I can't stand to be around him if I know I can never have him. There's still time to save my reputation. Show him whose boss…_

Dave turned on his heels and walked back towards Kurt. He slammed his body into the other boys and turned to see him slip to the ground. His entire ached. He didn't want to be the guy that hurt him but he sure as hell wasn't going to be hurt by him.

Kurt's POV

Kurt stared into his locker at the word courage. All that had happened because of that one word in the last few days was enough to made someone's mind explode. He smiled, he wouldn't change it. He was glad he knew that Dave liked him. He wasn't glad for the kiss but he was glad to know the reason for the bigger boy's bullying. To know he wasn't the only homosexual at McKinley.

He looked up to the picture of Blaine in his locker. He knew it was childish but the older boy had become sort of a role model to him. He stared at Blaine's perfect feature's examined his eyes and his lips. Kurt was attracted to him but he felt the initial smitten had been more to do with having another out person around.

Kurt had always liked Jock's and Dave was the toughest Jock around. True he was a little overweight and he could do with some decent deodorant after hockey practice but that was noting a better diet and some attention to detail couldn't fix. His eyes were nice and he remembered him having a nice smile the few times he had seen the other boy happy.

Yes Dave would be the perfect boyfriend. Someone that could look after him, someone big and strong and handsome…

Kurt felt Dave before he saw him. As his head hit the back of the lockers he winced. He hit the floor with considerable force. Turning to see Dave stare at him as he walked away Kurt's heart ached. There goes that idea. That Neanderthal was never coming near him again. Not in an invited kind of way anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys been doing a lot of uni work the last few days (finally) also had a bit of writers block so if this is not as good as the other chapters let me know how to get back to that standard

Next chapter should be on Saturday as I have work again tomorrow ( I work in a cinema and its harry potter weekend so I'm going to be knackerd)

A few days passed but Sophie didn't hear anything more from Kurt or Dave. She spent Fridays at the university and then the weekend at home with her boyfriend.

Come Monday she was desperate to hear what had happened. When she had left Dave he was determined to seek out Kurt and apologise for the way he had acted but he had never got back to her. She didn't feel right testing him or calling him, it was to personal to pry that much into a student's life. All she could do was be there for him when he needed it.

When she had not herd anything from either of them by Tuesday she made it her mission to find one of them. The opportunity came on Tuesday after Glee club.

"Hey Kurt wait up." She ran to catch him. "Can we talk in private for a moment?" Kurt nodded and she ushered him into a classroom. "How have things been? I haven't herd from you in a few days?"

"Not to bad. I've been spending a lot of time with Blaine recently. It's been fun." He seemed genuinely happy.

"What about those bully's? Still giving you grief?" _smoootthhh…_ She was glad he didn't know she had been talking to Dave otherwise it would have been very obvious she was prying.

"Not as much. I try and stay out of their way. I got pushed into the lockers on Thursday at the end of the day by Korofsky but other than that they have left me alone." He smiled sadly up at her. "Do you mind if I go my friends are waiting for me."

"Oh yeah sure" she motioned for him to leave. Sophie put her bag down on a chair and lent against a table. _Why would he do that? What happened to befriending Kurt?_

A week passed and she didn't get more than a quick glance of Dave. He was always ducking into bathrooms or the boy's changing rooms. That Wednesday Shannon had asked her to stand in for her with hockey practice. She was having problems with the football team…something about athlete's foot.

The practice passed pretty quickly, she was more of a track runner herself so team sports were a bit of a blur to her. "Ok guys that was great. Ill let the coach know how it went. You can go now" They started to file past her to the locker room. "Dave can I have a word please?"

Dave walked towards her his head bowed low. "What?" he asked in a low and threatening tone. He was a far cry from the emotional wreck he was the last time she had seen him.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok. The last time we spoke you said some pretty big things to me and you haven't been near me since. I asked Kurt…" she was cut short by a low hissing sound from him. "Shut up" he barked at her.

"What? I don't understand. I thought you wanted my help?" she was genuinely confused at his behaviour. It was obvious from his stance that he had changed his mind about coming out.

When Dave next spoke his words came out louder and more forceful than she had herd him be before. " I don't need your help. Stick to your gays and faggots and leave me alone" he stormed of into the changing rooms and received a high five from Azizmo.

What was going on with him? She wondered what had brought about the sudden change in him.

After practice she was cornered by sue. She followed sue past her office and into figgins office. Sue sat down behind the desk and motioned for her to sit.

"Figgins has been fired. Im now acting head teacher for William McKinley high school. At first I didn't like you because you being here meant my budget was cut. Then I decided it was just your face. You to happy." Sue turned on a screen to her right and a picture of Sophie hugging Dave in a classroom. His large frame covered her small one quite easily. The picture looked more sexual that it had been. Sophie knew she was in trouble.

"You see this? It had audio too. I showed it to the Boy and he agreed to press charges against you if I don't leak this onto you tube. This way he looks like a big man who had sex with the assistant and not a raging homosexual. I'm going to level with you Sophie, I want you to leave. I want my budget back and I want the students to be in a constant state of fear…you calm them with your young person presence." Sue looked satisfied with herself.

"Wow blackmail. That's new." Sophie smiled at sue. This should have brought about fear in her but it didn't. It stirred something that had not been stirred in a long time. Anger. " How about I level with you Sue. I thought I was going to be in trouble as soon as you cornered me so I text my boyfriend and then phoned him, he has been recording this entire conversation." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed sue the screen. " He works for a prominent law firm as a junior member, he has been promoted three times in the eighteen months he has worked there and the firms most famous lawyer has taken it upon himself to mentor him"

Sues face fell. She looked enraged.

"So how about you give me the copy you have there before I take you to court for blackmail, slander and deformations of character." The anger radiating from the other side of the table made Sophie giddy with power. " Also there are quite a few students at my university that are still looking for placements in Lima. It would be nice if they could suddenly find themselves in placements by the end of the week." She reached forwards and took the DVD from sues hands.

"It was nice talking to you sue" Sophie stood up and walked out of the room. A wide smile spread across her face when she heard a scream and the smash of the Television sue had been using as it came crashing down on the floor.


End file.
